Magic Works
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Songfic. Au mariage de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry et Ginny dansent. Ils s'aiment, et sont heureux. Oh, combien heureux, de se retrouver ainsi, après tant d'années d'espoir et de désespoir ... HP/GW


_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_  
_You know you've waited long enough_

Tu me pris par les hanches, m'emmenant sur la piste de danse. Les autres dansaient, sans dire un mot. Ce fut notre cas, à nous aussi. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés, enfin. Notre jour viendrait à son tour, j'en étais certaine. Mais pour ce si joli soir d'août, plus rien ne pouvait gâcher ma journée. Tu me pris par les hanches, et ce fut comme si c'était la première fois. Cette danse, je l'attendais depuis des mois. Cette danse dont j'avais tant rêvé de partager avec toi, un de ces jours. Tu étais beau, tes cheveux de jais pas plus coiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, tes yeux verts aussi intenses qu'à leur habitude, et avec ce smoking dans lequel tu avais l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que la première fois. C'est les yeux brillants que je te souris, heureuse, comblée.

_So,_

_Believe that magic works_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Of bein' hurt_  
_Don't let this magic die_  
_The answer's there_  
_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Tu me souris en retour, m'embrassant sur le front. Ton regard est plongé dans le mien, la passion se lit dans nos yeux. Nos nez se frôlent, nous rions un peu. Nous sommes heureux. Heureux de se retrouver, de se savoir toujours en vie. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était terminée. Les sévices étaient encore très visibles chez tout le monde, mais cette soirée, elle était heureuse. George, au loin, dansait avec Angelina. Lui aussi, semblait heureux. Cela me fit du bien. Je replongeai mon regard dans le tiens, tu me fis tournoyer sur moi-même, souriant.

_And make_  
_Your final move_  
_Mmm, don't be scared_  
_She wants you to_  
_It's hard_  
_You must be brave_  
_Don't let this moment slip the way_

Nous tournions, dansions, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il n'y avait pas de place à la maladresse et à l'habituelle gêne que j'avais face à toi, cet être que j'ai toujours aimé. Les autres autour n'existaient plus. Tu m'embrassas, comme s'il s'agissait là de notre premier baiser. Il fut comme le premier. Fougueux, passionné. Ta main passa dans mes cheveux, défaisant ma coiffure au passage. Je souris d'autant plus : tu me faisais du bien. C'est avec délicatesse que je te fis un baiser sur ton cou, juste au dessus de ta pomme d'adam, avant d'y fourrer mon nez, profitant ainsi de ton odeur unique. Celle qui m'avait tant fait rêver.

_Believe that magic works_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Afraid of bein' hurt_  
_No, don't let this magic die_  
_Ooh, the answer's there_  
_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

Et puis, quoi te dire de plus ? Je t'aimais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je n'osai pas te demander si cela était le cas pour toi aussi, j'en conclus qu'à l'attention que tu m'avais accordé ce soir-là, c'en avait pour toi aussi. Et puis merde, je t'aimais tant. T'avoir près de moi ainsi était un cadeau du ciel. J'étais contente de t'avoir retrouvé, d'avoir développé une aussi belle relation, en aussi peu de temps. J'étais contente que tu aies décidé de m'accorder une autre chance, moi qui croyait avoir perdu tout espoir. Fallait-il croire que pendant tout ce temps, j'avais eu raison d'y croire...

_And don't believe that magic can die_  
_No, no, no, this magic can't die_  
_So dance, your final dance._  
_'Cause this is, your final chance._

Ce sentiment que tu m'apportais, c'était cela, la plus belle magie que j'avais expérimentée. Encore plus que ces exercices de métamorphoses particulièrement réussi que j'avais fait, jadis. Désormais, j'avais foi. En toi, en nous, en l'avenir. Je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, et que toi et moi, ce serait pour la vie. Je me sens comme une petite fille en disant cela, mais ce sentiment était réel. Bien plus que ceux que j'ai autrefois ressentis pour mes ex amoureux. Cette fois-ci, c'était vrai, et on ne s'abandonnerait pas.

Tu m'emmenas hors de la piste de danse, me tenant par la main. C'est au pied de l'étang à deux kilomètres de chez moi que tu m'emmenas, me susurrant à l'oreille des mots doux, des mots qui me firent vibrer de tout mon être. Des mots qui me firent regretter ce temps perdu, mais qui me firent accepter en même temps cet affreux départ que tu avais fait, avant la guerre. Ce fut des mots qui pardonnèrent tout ce qui avait fait que je t'en avais voulu.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.


End file.
